


It's a Secret~

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [14]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic, Diana loves seals???, F/F, Fluff, SEALs, aquarium, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: I couldn't think of a good title for this one...Diana accepts Akko's invitation to go to a new exhibit at a nearby aquarium, but starts to worry about Akko finding out a small secret of hers...





	It's a Secret~

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Dianakko before, but I only discovered LWA at all because of the ship and decided that it might be fun to write it!
> 
> I'm not really sure how I created the plot for this, but I think it's cute and fluffy anyway. The last few chapters have been sorta angsty, so it's nice to just write cute fluff for once!

'What exactly possessed me to come here again?' Diana thought for what must have been the fiftieth time as she watched Akko race through the various rooms of the aquarium, each containing huge brightly decorated tanks filled with glimmering fish. She hadn't meant to agree to come with the brunette to the aquarium, but the excited smile on her face when she talked about the new seal exhibit persuaded her.

Diana had always loved seals. She knew that it was a little strange, so she never really told anyone or talked about it, but something about their cute faces and the way they always seemed to smiling got to her. For some reason, she felt a little guilty not telling Akko about this love of hers, but an odd, completely nonsensical idea had entered her brain that she'd be laughed at for it and so she'd decided just not to mention it.

"Diana! The exhibit's gonna open soon! We gotta go or we'll miss seeing them get fed!" Akko yelled from the other side of the room, startling a few passersby and causing a few frazzled parents to shoot glares at her. Diana watched as she bounced across the room towards her, not missing the strange sensation in her heart as the girl grabbed her wrists and started dragging her towards the door.

"I can walk by myself, Akko." She said quietly, as calm and impassive as ever even whilst trying to pry Akko's warm hands from her wrists. Eventually the brunette relented, an odd expression crossing her face for a split second before she broke out into a smile again.

"D'you think they'll let us feed them?" She asked as they resumed walking to the seal exhibit. Diana couldn't help the pang of excitement she felt at that question. It would be really nice to feed the seals... Maybe the trainers would let them; after all, they did save the world.

"I hope so." The blonde answered without really thinking about it. She quickly internally slapped herself. She would leave a bad impression on Akko if she started fangirling over seals, right? It wasn't part of her character. Quickly she allowed herself a glance at the other girl. Catching her gaze, Akko grinned.

"I guess we'll find out!" She retained her smile as she flung open the door and took Diana's wrist again, pulling her through the crowd towards the very front of the exhibit.

They were beautiful. With their grey skin shining in the afternoon sun from their time in the water, several seals basked on the rocks lining their enclosure. They looked almost as excited as Akko; their flippers moving wildly as they barked at each other. Comparing the seals to Akko somehow made a smile tug at Diana's lips. Her eyes darted back to the brunette's to see if she'd noticed. Fortunately she was too busy watching the seals to see. Relieved, Diana went back to watching them herself.

"Oh my gosh, they're gonna feed them now!" Akko all but squealed, fixated on the seals. Diana tried her hardest to remain composed whilst the seals ran up to the trainers, doing tricks for the enthusiastic crowd as their trainers fed them fish from buckets. Part of her wondered just how ethical all of this was- would seals really want to perform for noisy audiences at an aquarium like this? They'd probably prefer living in their natural habitat. She looked at Akko, her earlier comparison coming to mind. She would probably love to entertain an audience every day whilst doing something totally normal. Maybe if seals really were like her, they'd feel the same.

As she became absorbed in the seals completely, Diana didn't notice Akko turning from the enclosure to watch her instead. Nor did she hear the girl say she 'needed the bathroom' and quickly run off before returning with something held behind her back. She was only brought back to reality when Akko snapped her fingers in front of her face. She looked around, mortified as she realised that the show was over and she had just been standing there staring. Her face immediately flushed crimson.

"Are you okay?" Akko's concerned expression made Diana want to smile despite her embarrassment. She really did remind her of a seal. It was so strange.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Feeling even more mortified at her own stutter- Diana Cavendish did not stutter in embarrassment- she desperately tried to find something to distract herself. Fortunately, Akko did it for her.

"Well then, do you wanna see what I got you?" Diana frowned, taken aback. Akko got her something? Her flush became even greater as she realised that she must have been so entranced that she hadn't even noticed Akko leave and come back.

"What is it?" She found herself asking, relieved for a moment that she had been able to form coherent words. Akko grinned and winked at her, sending an all too familiar jolt through the blonde's chest, before she handed her an object from behind her back.

Diana held back a gasp when she saw the adorable seal toy. Had Akko noticed her fascination? Then again, it wasn't really that hard to see she supposed. And the toy really was cute... She looked back up at the brunette to see her staring right back at her in anticipation.

"Akko, it's..." she wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words. Shaking off the lingering embarrassment, she finally let herself smile at the girl, "Thank you."

As Akko's face lit up, Diana could have sworn that she saw a faint blush on the brunette as well. Second hand embarrassment maybe? Still, she was glad that the girl had thought of her. Squeezing the seal tighter to her body, she didn't protest when Akko grabbed onto her wrist and led her towards the next exhibit.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it ended up with Diana loving seals. I wanted her to be the one who secretly likes something, and I wanted the something to be cute, unusual and unexpected, so there you go! I really love seals, and for some reason I also love the idea of characters comparing each other to other things that they like before they realise their feelings towards one another (a.k.a. I like Craig comparing Tweek to Stripe, I've seen this trope in lots of ships and lots of fanfiction especially Creek, so I took it and applied it to Dianakko)
> 
> Prompt- Girl secretly liking something out of her character and being afraid to tell her partner.
> 
> I think that I wrote the prompt as asking for a girl specifically because past me foresaw this entire thing being yaoi. There's a prompt for straight pairings somewhere too so I don't get carried away. Also, I got my first repeat prompt today! Originally my generator gave me the lotf littluns one. I was weirdly excited.
> 
> Original Number- 71.
> 
> By the way, since yesterday when I became obsessed with watching the new episode of We Bare Bears, I've been shipping Panlie even more than before the episode aired, so probably there'll be a shippy prompt about those two in the near future~


End file.
